omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Elly Van Houten
Character Synopsis Lieutenant Elehayym Van Houten (Elhaym Van Houten in the English localization), nicknamed Elly, is the deuteragonist and a playable character of Xenogears. At the beginning of Xenogears, Elly is the young skilled Gebler officer of the Solaris Military. She is the lieutenant of Ignas Army's Third Assault Division and leads a squad. After much persuasion by Fei Fong Wong, Elly leaves the military after realizing it is nothing more than a psychopathic violent death cult of serial killers and endless murder. As a Solarian, Elly is a 1st Class Gazel citizen and lives a very privileged life compared to the rest of Solaris, and her parents are pure Solarians. Her mother is Medena Van Houten, and her father is Erich Van Houten, who works on the Imperial Guard. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C. 2-A '''via Zohar Power | '''High 1-A Verse: Xenogears Name: Elehayym van Houten (Elly) Gender: Female Age: Varies on incarnation, his oldest are 18 mentally but biologically hundreds to millions of years old Classification: The Contact, Chosen of The Zohar, Messiah, The Anti-Type, Mother of all Humans Special Abilities: |-|The Anti-Type=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Elly innately knows hand to hand combat, being the most gifted in the series, even more so than trained military fighters and professionals), Subjective Reality (The power of The Zohar allows one to define reality based on their "delusions" and "perceptions", making fantast become reality and vice verse), Probability Manipulation (One who holds The Zohar also wields an infinity of possibilities and can allow which ones they decide are true to exist), Reality Warping (Can alter reality through The Zohar and just innately as well), Energy Manipulation (Draws perpectual energy from The Zohar and has shown he can channel it within his body for offensive attacks), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth), Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 11; Elly is heavily connected to The Zohar and also is unable to truly die, simply reincarnating in another form when readily available), Space-Time Manipulation (Through The Zohar, one can alter the entire space-time continuum, including collapsing different time spaces), Soul Manipulation (Dark can destroy the souls of opponents), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with beings who are naturally incorporeal), Matter Manipulation (Ether can also innately change matter, additionally so can The Zohar), Barrier Creation (Through altering space, Elly can create barriers that spatially reject anything that comes close to their presence), Mind Manipulation (The Zohar can manipulate the minds of others), Portal Creation (Able to spawn portals to other dimensions through Zohar and it's Ether), Existence Erasure (Can remove possibilities and prevent them from existing, also causing beings to not exist as a result) Resistance to Subjective Reality, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Mnaipulation and Existence Erasure (Due to having resistance to The Zohar's abilities, as a result of being a Zohar contact himself) |-|Wave Existence=All Previous Abiliites + The Powers of The Wave Existence, including the likes of Conceptual Manipulation (Transcends and can manipulate all concepts within the lowest layer), Causality Manipulation (Cause and Effect are under his absolute control due to being a human concept of which he controls), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Created and can manipulate all Layers and Hyperspaces in Xenosaga), Quantum Manipulation (Controls all Quantum Mechanics and created the concept of Quantum Physics), Plot Manipulation (Can change the ending of Xenogears), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 5, 9, 10), Non-Corporeal (Wave Existence is merely a consciousness that exists and does not exist), Fate Manipulation (Fated Kos-Mos to became aware of its existence), Life & Death Manipulation (Controls the Life and Death cycle), Possession (Possessed Abel and used his body as vessel), Mind Manipulation (Is a living conscious that manipulates the collective ideals and conscious of existence), Abstract Existence (U-Do is the embodies the entire Xenosaga reality and everything within it including Concepts), Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Transrealism, Dream Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Time Travel, Absorption, Law Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Is a living manifestation of Willpower and Conscious Thought), Biology Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Has the ability to allow who can or cannot perceive it existence, his appearance is dependent on the perception of his observer), Regeneration (True-Godly) Destructive Ability: Universe level+ (Relative to Fei, who was able to recreate The Big Bang, an event which spawned the universe and it's 4th dimensional time axis). Multiverse Level+ '''with The Power of Zohar (Has access to the divine powers of The Zohar,a source of power capable of controlling an infinite number alternate universes and giving the users absolute command over the "realm of possibility" , where all universes reside. Additionally, users of The Zohar are capable of collapsing all possibilities into a zero point, where they'll cease to exist and essentially become destroyed) | '''High Metaverse Level (Contacted and merged with The Wave Existence, an entity who exists beyond all of existence including the Lower Layers which encompasses all concepts and Dimensional Space alike, this also includes the Upper Layer which has three dimensions beyond the lower layer ) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of reacting to Fei's big bang, which can quickly destroy the universe in a matter of minutes. Scales to Deus, who's attacks are capable of spanning entire galaxies and destroying them with ease) | '''Omnipresent '(The Wave Existence is a being described as existing in all posssibilities and is one with all of existence, with waves being the very essence of reality and existing even beyond the confines of the physical plane were all that's concrete exists, including the concept of dimensional space) '''Lifting Ability: Class P (Should be comparable to Fei who lifted up the entirety of Solaris which is a city that is bigger than entire continents) | Irrelevant (Exists outside the boundaries of space and time, also being a relative of The Upper Domain, beyond the abstract realm where all conceptions, real and unreal reside) Striking Ability: Universal+ (Can harm Urobolus who can tank the force of a Big Bang) | High Metaversal (Transcends the concepts of space and time, being beyond the entirety of The Lower World, a realm where concepts reside and also being relative to the Upper Layer, being the realm where everything that's abstract exists) Durability: Universe Level+ (Was completely unaffected by his Big Bang attack which is the same Big Bang that created the universe) | High Metaverse Level (Become one with The Wave Existence who us above all conceptions of space and time, with concepts itself being part of The Real and Abstract Realms, where everthing concrete and abstract exists) Stamina: Limitless 'so long Elly can drawn energy from The Zohar, otherwise '''Very High '| 'Limitless ' '''Range: Standard Melee Range with normal attacks, up to Multiversal+ 'with Zohar Power | '''High Metaversal ' '''Intelligence: Very High (Elly is an expert hand to hand combatant and has tons of experience in the military and commands an entire army and fleet, has thousands of years worth of knowledge) | Likely Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Versions: The First Contact | The Wave Existence ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Her Baton Staff Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zohar Modifier: '''Fei has access to the divine powers of The Zohar, of which is powerful enough to manipulate and collapse all possibilities within The Realm of Possibility. This allows users to essentially make their fantasies and thoughts become an absolute reality. Additionally, The Power of Zohar can grant users the power to alter space and time, in addition to one's existence through collapsing a possibility that they deem shouldn't exist *'Ether: A natural energy that get's it's origins from Waves. This energy can be better channeled by Zohar users and it's presence can alter state of matter, in addition to destroy it when it hits an object 'Extra Info: 'Xenogears Respect Thread and Explanation Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Xeno Series Category:Xenogears Category:Female Characters Category:Messiahs Category:Reincarnation Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artist Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Transdualistic Beings Category:Quantum Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fate Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Information Manipulators Category:Willpower Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Technology Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Absorbers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Vector Benders Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1